Take Me by the Hand
by Jennifer Guerin
Summary: Hermione se sent mal et pense que personne ne peut l'aider. Ron essaye de lui en parler et Hermione découvre le vrai sens du mot amitié. Trad de Alcamenes


Pour me faire pardonner de ne pas voir poster de nouveau chapitre à _Second Chances_ et _Living Memory_, voici un one-shot sur l'amitié de Ron pour Hermione.

* * *

**Take Me by the Hand**

Ils étaient tous les deux en bas, parlant d'elle ; elle le savait parce qu'elle pouvait les entendre grâce aux murs qui ne semblaient pas si épais que ça et grâce à Harry qui avait négliger de fermer la porte de sa chambre lorsqu'il était parti. Le fait qu'ils parlent tous les deux d'elle l'ennuyait ; le fait que Harry ait laissé la porte ouverte l'ennuyait ; toute sa vie l'ennuyait, et elle était en haut de sa propre liste.

« Combien de fois devrais-je te dire que je n'ai rien fais cette fois ? » entendit-elle se défendre Ron et malgré le poids qui pesait sur sa poitrine, un bref sourire illumina son visage. C'était une chose drôle, aussi drôle qu'elle pouvait l'être, celle de toutes les choses qui la rendait si fausse dans sa vie, le rouquin était la seule chose qui ne la faisait pas ramper sous les draps de son lit et fondre en larmes. Il y avait beaucoup de choses en lui qui lui donnait envie de pleurer, mais à ce moment il était le seul à rester pareil selon elle. Même Harry, avec son inquiétude constante, sa dévotion inébranlable et ses excellents conseils, commençait à lui faire perdre patience.

« Et bien il a du se passer quelque chose ; elle agit comme si elle était fâchée contre nous, » disait maintenant Harry. La vérité était qu'elle était en colère, mais pas contre quelqu'un, c'était surtout contre elle-même. Pourquoi sinon serait-elle seule dans une chambre censée en héberger deux autres, faisait-il trop froid pour sortir, trop calme pour rester dans la salle commune déjà presque déserte et cette journée était-elle trop ennuyeuse pour aller à la bibliothèque ? Elle repoussait tout le monde autour d'elle, quand la personne qu'elle voulait vraiment faire partir c'était elle-même.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? » répondit Ron, et ses mots se répercutèrent dans sa tête. Elle était agitée, si agitée, mais n'avait pas envie de faire quoi que ce soit ; elle était fatiguée, mais n'arrivait pas à dormir ; elle ne voulait pas être seule, mais ne supportait personne avec elle. Elle voulait pleurer, mais refusait d'être aussi faible ; elle se sentait prise au piège, et c'était une émotion qui ne semblait pas être parée par n'importe quoi. Pourquoi était-elle supposée être aussi dure ? C'était une question qu'elle se posait tous les jours. Depuis qu'elle avait reçu ses résultats de BUSEs, elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne pourrait jamais rien faire de mieux. Comment pourrait-elle quand elle avait obtenu de telles notes… Non, elle savait qu'il était impossible de s'élever aux niveaux qu'elle s'était imposée, mais cette fois était différente. Cette fois elle avait vraiment tout foiré. Elle avait des notes moyennes, oui des notes moyennes. Elle n'avait jamais eu la moyenne de toute sa vie.

La moyenne c'était pour les personnes qui voulaient finir en travaillant pour un salaire minimum, luttant chaque jour pour joindre les deux bouts. Ses propres parents avaient formé leur cabinet à la sueur de leur front et ils avaient travaillé dur durant des années avant d'atteindre leur réussite actuelle. Ils avaient travaillé si dur, elle le savait, parce qu'ils voulaient que ce soit plus facile pour elle, de même qu'elle savait que les Weasley ne souhaitaient pas que Ron, Ginny et leurs frères connaissent un jour l'idée de devoir se priver pour que leurs enfants aient une éducation convenable et qu'ils aient toujours à manger. Elle admirait les personnes qui devaient travailler dur et n'avaient rien, absolument rien, à montrer au final.

En bas, la conversation des deux garçons continuait. « Va lui parler, » ordonnait maintenant Harry à Ron, et bien qu'il ne dit pas clairement sa réponse, la lourdeur de ses pas trahissait le fait qu'il venait la voir seulement parce qu'il sentait qu'il devait le faire et non pas parce qu'il le voulait. Ce vide la faisait se sentir encore plus mal, et elle avala difficilement. Evidemment qu'il ne voulait pas lui parler, pourquoi le voudrait-il ? Elle avait été horrible avec Harry et lui la semaine passée. Elle ne leur avait pas dit pour ses résultats, bien qu'elle sache qu'ils avaient obtenu de meilleures notes qu'elle. Pas seulement ça, mais depuis leur conciliation lors du fiasco durant le Tournoi des trois sorciers, l'amitié de ses meilleurs amis les avait réuni plus qu'autre chose, au lieu qu'elle se sente à sa place avec eux, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle découvrit. Elle n'avait plus l'impression d'appartenir à quelque chose désormais. Si elle devait disparaître à cet instant, remarqueraient-ils même qu'elle était partie ? Peut-être s'ils avaient un essai à écrire, quoiqu'il soit maintenant évident qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'elle pour ça, comme ses pauvres résultats aux BUSEs en attestaient.

Elle essaya d'avoir l'air occupée lorsqu'elle entendit les bruits de pas atteindre le haut des escaliers, et essaya d'agir aussi nonchalamment que possible lorsqu'elle sentit sa présence sur le pas de la porte, bien qu'elle lui tournait exprès le dos lorsqu'elle l'entendit arriver.

"Salut," dit-il, et son accueil ne semblait pas forcé bien qu'elle sache juste qu'il ne voulait pas être là.

"Salut," dit-elle en se tournant et lui souriant doucement, ne croyant pas pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux sans que son regard ne la trahisse. Elle se retourna, regardant le livre devant elle, un livre qu'elle avait hasardement pris sur l'étagère, hasardement ouvert, et prétendait maintenant lire. Les mots n'étaient actuellement qu'une tâche devant ses yeux parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demanda Ron derrière elle, se tenant toujours sur le pas de la porte. Comme réponse, elle leva son livre.

"Je lis," répondit-elle avec un autre faux sourire. Son corps lui hurlait 'vas-t'en' bien que quelque par au fond d'elle, à l'intérieur, une petite voix voulait qu'il reste. Elle ne comprenait pas ; lorsque Harry était parti après avoir eut ce type de comportement, elle avait sentit comme si un poids quittait ses épaules. Maintenant que ce même poids était revenu, elle savait qu'il ne disparaîtrait seulement si Ron entrait dans la chambre plutôt qu'il ne décide de partir… bien qu'elle ne puisse pas lui donner de raison de vouloir rester, spécialement du fait qu'il ne voulait pas venir au départ.

Elle entendit la porte se fermer derrière elle, et ce fut comme si son monde s'écroulait autour d'elle, la laissant seule dans un vide sombre. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, un souffle qui s'avéra être chancelant lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il l'avait abandonné. Alors c'était vrai… elle était vraiment toute seule.

Elle sentit le matelas s'affaisser à côté d'elle comme si un poids y avait été placé, et cela lui prit une minute pour comprendre que c'était parce que quelqu'un était assis là. "Veux-tu me dire ce qui ne va pas ?" entendit-elle une voix profonde demander. Elle savait que c'était Ron, elle l'aurait su même si elle avait été sourde et pouvait seulement sentir les vibrations. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'était pourquoi il était toujours ici.

"Il n'y a rien." Elle ressentit le besoin de se coucher. Elle ne pouvait pas le regarder, sachant qu'il saurait qu'elle mentait s'il voyait son visage. "Je vais bien, je suis juste un peu fatiguée," lui dit-elle. Après tout, elle ne voulait qu'il ressente le besoin de la réconforter. Il était évident que Harry et lui ressentaient le devoir de s'inquiéter pour elle, il était seulement venu lui parler parce qu'ils estimaient que c'est ce qu'il devait faire, et pas parce qu'ils s'inquiétaient vraiment pour elle. Elle était devenue un fardeau pour eux, un tiers importun à leur duo.

"Je suis désolé de l'entendre," dit-il et le vide en elle devint plus grand face au fait qu'il la croyait si facilement. "Maintenant tu vas me dire ce qui ne va vraiment pas ?" persista-t-il. Bien que cela ne change rien à la pesanteur en elle, ça l'a vraiment étonnée que même sans avoir vu son visage il sache qu'elle mentait...

"En quoi ça te concerne ?" Les mots sortirent avant qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher et la rudesse de son ton semblait cent fois pire que ce qu'elle avait en tête. Il tressaillît à ses mots et elle voulut immédiatement les retirer, une douleur aiguë l'envahit alors que le désir de vide revenait. Une larme solitaire roula sur sa joue droite et elle ne pu que remercier silencieusement que d'autres ne viennent pas sans quoi Ron l'aurait remarquer instantanément.

"J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?" demanda-t-il ; elle regardait toujours ses pieds, mais elle pouvait voir qu'il avait posé sa main sur son bras. Elle ne pu seulement que secouer la tête, n'ayant pas confiance en sa voix.

"Harry ?" demanda-t-il, et de nouveau elle secoua la tête. "Alors s'il te plaît, Hermione, dis-moi ce qui se passe ?" Sa voix la suppliait de répondre, mais elle ne pouvait pas.

"Je ne sais pas," dit-elle, et c'était la vérité. Elle ne savait pas ce qui n'allait pas parce que rien n'allait. Elle avait raté ses BUSEs, elle ne pourrait jamais faire mieux, elle n'était pas bonne à quoi que ce soit d'autres que l'école, et maintenant même ça n'allait plus désormais. Elle n'avait pas d'amis, pas de véritables amis, autre que Ron et Harry, mais ils avaient grandi ensemble. Tout en elle était faux. Tous les autres semblaient heureux, et elle était juste... misérable. Elle semblait être entourée de monde mais se sentait toujours si... seule.

"Je me sens si perdue," admit-elle finalement. Sa voix était sèche. Les larmes ne menaçaient plus de couler ; c'est comme si elle n'en avait plus aucunes. Pour la première fois elle leva les yeux vers Ron et vit l'inquiétude sur son visage, le feu dans ses yeux ; l'intensité était telle qu'elle du détourner le regard. Qu'allait-il dire maintenant ? Que tout irait bien ? Qu'elle passait juste un moment difficile ? Bien qu'elle admirait les efforts de son ami aux yeux bleus, tout ça la laissait de glace ; il ne savait pas que tout irait bien. Elle même ne savait pas ce qui n'allait pas chez elle, comme lui le saurait ?

Il resta silencieux un moment et elle pouvait sentir son regard sur elle, bien qu'elle refusait de le regarder. Elle n'en avait pas la force. Elle le sentit bouger à côté d'elle et s'attendait à ce qu'il se lève et la laisse comme elle avait pensé qu'il le ferait auparavant, mais un moment plus tard elle sentit sa main dans le creux de son dos - large, chaude, protectrice.

"Je serais toujours là pour te retrouver," dit-il finalement. Sa voix la transperça, la sortait de l'obscurité vide en elle. Sept mots, sept simples mots, et ils étaient sa destruction.

Quand les larmes vinrent finalement, il la prit dans ses bras sans dire un mot ; lorsque tout ce qu'elle pu faire était trembler et hoqueter, il enfouit sa main dans ses cheveux, la berçant doucement. Lorsque la fatigue s'empara finalement d'elle, il la coucha doucement sur l'oreiller, la recouvrit d'une couverture. Quand elle ferma ses yeux, au bord du sommeil, il se pencha et appuya ses lèvres contre son front, son pouce glissa sur sa joue et il répondit à la question qu'elle lui avait posé, dans le désespoir, la douleur et la confusion. _En quoi ça te concerne ?_

« Parce que je ne serais pas le même sans toi. »


End file.
